Trial and Error
by S.RAYN
Summary: More slice of life, typical boy meets boy writing practice. Mild smut, mostly Mika being manipulative.
1. Trial

Chapter 1: Trial

* * *

"Mika!" Lacus throws an arm over his shoulders, "Will tonight be your lucky night?"

"Hmm, maybe, but not if it's the exact same people from last time."

"You're so picky, you could have your pick from almost anyone here, I'm sure they'd all love to help 'deflower' you and you want to, so just grab somebody."

"Lacus, you know I don't want just anybody."

"Yeah, yeah, you want it to be with someone _nice,_ if that's what you wanted, you should be looking for someone to date first, but you want sex, so pick someone you hate the least and get to it!" Lacus smacks him on the back and walks off. He has a point, there's plenty of people who'd be eager to get in bed with him, but it's been this long and being horny isn't going to make him automatically want one of them.

He's too impatient to date first right now which would be the easiest way to make sure it's someone he's comfortable with, but that could take ages and he honestly don't want to wait that long. It shouldn't be such a big deal, but it is because he knows no matter how much he just wants the experience, he won't be able to keep himself from getting attached to the person, it's just how he is.

Rene says he's too much of a starry eyed romantic, but he can't help it, he's a lover and being with someone he can give his love to makes him happy. Unfortunately, everyone doesn't feel the way he does and it's led to some heartbreak in the past, but now he knows to guard his heart better and a few nice words aren't enough for him to let someone in.

Mika scans the faces throughout the room, so far classmates and the same people as last time, no one remotely interesting. He sighs, looks like it won't be his lucky night.

~~~~~  
Yuu stares blankly out the window, wondering how he let Shinoa convince him to crash _another_ party, she never even knows these people. Today she heard that whoever this guy is, he throws parties that are always amazing and he has some kind of connection that keeps the police from coming no matter how loud it gets, so this was an opportunity she refused to miss and like a good friend he came with them.

"Cheer up Yuu, there's bound to be lots of alcohol to drown your sorrows in!"

Yuu frowns at Shinoa, "I don't have any sorrows."

"Then what's with the face?"

"Thinking about what I'm going to do when you all get drunk and disappear off together like usual."

"Haha. Is that what you're worried about? Don't worry, I thought ahead this time. We'll just find you someone before we get drunk, so that _if_ we do disappear, you won't be alone."

"So you _are_ planning to leave me!"

"No, I said _if._ I'm trying to be a good friend here Yuu, you're making it difficult."

"How about you stick around instead?"

"No promises."

Yuu rolls his eyes, he didn't expect any different. Shinoa's going to put her fun above everything else. Although, he can't put too much blame on his friends, he knows what happens and he still came.

They arrive at the party shortly afterwards, if the line of cars and loud music is anything to go by. It looks like the party's in full swing with people on the lawn and the front door open letting a constant stream of people in and out. Kimizuki parks and Shinoa looks at all of them with wild eyed excitement, Yuu has no doubt he won't see much of her at all tonight.

They pile out of the car and Shinoa makes a beeline in search of the kitchen, leaving them to chase after her. Yoichi grabs his wrist to drag him inside with encouragement of how fun it'll be and reassurances that he won't leave him which Yuu is quick to refute with evidence from prior times when he's made that same promise.

Yoichi gives a sheepish smile and releases him into the kitchen where Shinoa hands him a cup almost filled to the brim, urging him to toast to the start of a fun night. He takes a swallow, watching Kimizuki and Shinoa down theirs in seconds, refilling before wandering off into the house.

Yuu trails slowly after them if just to have something to do, he figures he has about four hours to kill before they're ready to leave. He allows himself to be separated from them, handing his drink off to a random person, and taking a seat in the living room where some people are watching a movie, there are worse ways to spend a party.

He's about halfway through the movie when Shinoa appears in front of him, slightly wobbly, but supporting herself on the arm of the stranger she's clinging to. Yuu looks at the guy, a little shorter than him, long wavy hair, and rather feminine looking, who was this guy? Mitsuba would kill Shinoa if she was hanging around some dude rather than her.

"Yuu! Look, I found you someone!"

Yuu's eyebrows rose, "Me?"

"Yes, you! I told you I'd find someone for you before we disappeared on you. Now you don't have to be alone." Yuu's eyes widened, oh shit. He didn't think she was serious, he wasn't planning on hanging out with some strange guy all night. "See Asura? He's so impressed, he's shocked. I told you he was a cutie. Yuu, Asura here is both single and bored, just like you. Have fun tonight guys." Shinoa gives Asura a pat on the arm and lets go, wandering off in search of Mitsuba.

Asura takes a seat next to him on the couch and scoots in close, "So, your friend told me you were looking for something interesting and we'd make a good match."

"Uh…what?"

"She also said you were a virgin, so to go easy on you."

"Shinoa talks a lot of shit, don't believe everything she says."

"So, you're not?"

"I am…but almost everything else she says isn't true."

"You aren't looking for something interesting to do?"

"Sure, I guess."

Asura grins, pulling Yuu up, "Come on, I'll show you." He leads him down the hall to a room devoid of people and starts digging around in a bag.

"Wow, you must have already planned this."

"Uh huh."

He whips around and he's holding the biggest dildo Yuu's ever seen in his life, Yuu feels his throat go dry "What are you going to do with that?!"

"What do you think? You said you were looking for something interesting."

"What the hell? No!" There's no way that thing's going anywhere near him, leave it to Shinoa to find the weird ones. Yuu practically rips open the door in his haste to get away.

Asura tosses the dildo back into the bag, easiest twenty bucks he's ever made.

 _This_ is why he never trusts things from Shinoa, almost anything she does ends with a prank; it drives him insane sometimes. Where the hell is she? He's got a few choice words for her. He storms into the kitchen, "Shinoa!"

He looks around and surprisingly the kitchen is empty now aside from a cute blonde blinking startled blue eyes at him. "Uh hello?

"Where's everyone?"

"They moved the keg to the backyard, I guess everyone followed it."

"Oh. Why are you still in here?"

"I don't really like beer, so I'm making myself a drink," he replies waving a bottle of vodka. Yuu notices the blonde giving him a once over which he apparently passes because he offers him a drink and he accepts, it's not like there's anything else to do. He watches the guy fill half a tumbler with vodka and top it off with orange juice before mixing it up and handing it to him. "I'm Mikaela."

"Yuuichirou or just Yuu."

"Well Yuu, we may as well go see what else there is to do," he says grabbing his own tumbler and heading for the door.

"Hey, wait up!"

They start out in the backyard area where a majority of the people have gathered, Mikaela forcefully shoves some drunk partygoers off one of the patio couches so they can sit. Yuu is prepared for a drunken brawl to take place, but they take one look at Mikaela and let it drop.

"Oh shit, hide me," Yuu exclaims covering his face and ducking behind Mikaela.

Mikaela looks over at him in confusion, "What's up?"

"That guy with the purple hair is who I was running away from when I found you in the kitchen. My friend tried to set me up with him."

"You didn't like him?"

"He pulled a huge dildo out at me!"

Mikaela laughs, "I'm sure he didn't expect you to use it."

"I didn't stay around to find out." Mikaela grabs him around the waist and pulls Yuu into his lap, so his back is facing the party. "Uh…"

"He won't notice you if he can't see your face…or your mouth." Mikaela raises an eyebrow in question.

"I guess that's true." That's all the approval Mikaela needs before leaning forward to capture his lips, prodding lightly with his tongue to gain access. It seems Mikaela is a curious kisser, using his tongue to gently stroke Yuu's own and explore his mouth, far more experienced than he is.

Mikaela pulls back with a grin, looking self-satisfied, "I think he's gone now."

Yuu looks down at him and notices the glint in his eyes and how much happier he looks. "…Why do I have a feeling I just made your night?"

Mikaela grins back at him, "Because you just might." He has a feeling that kiss gave Mikaela a lot more encouragement than he meant it to.

And so the party continues, he trails after Mikaela through the different groups of people, occasionally stopping and joining in on whatever activity they're doing. He swears Mikaela gropes him at least a few times throughout the evening because sometimes he feels a squeeze or a hand resting on his ass and Mikaela's the closest person to him, but the drinks are starting to take effect and he can't be positive.

Somehow every time his cup starts to run low, it's refilled and he's not sure how many cups he's finished in the last few hours. They're watching a DDR dance off when he starts to get really unsteady on his feet and Mikaela grabs onto him, "This is getting boring, isn't it?"

"Maybe a little."

"We could take it to another level," Mikaela says with a flick of his eyes towards upstairs and another raised eyebrow.

He's a little drunk and probably not making the best judgement calls, but Mikaela's hands on him feel nice, he's got one thumb rubbing circles on his hip and his other hand making its way up his shirt plus Mikaela really _is_ attractive and taking him up on his offer is sounding better and better. "Okay."

Mikaela smiles at him before taking away his drink to set it down and leading him upstairs. Once the door's shut, he makes quick work of removing his clothes for him, apparently Mikaela's a lot more sober than he is. He rifles through one of the drawers for something until he pauses, "Are you a virgin, Yuu?"

"Uh…yeah," Yuu colors. "How'd you know?"

"I didn't, I was just asking."

Mikaela drops a bottle of lube on the bed before stripping off his own clothes, grabbing him, and using his body to press Yuu into the bed. Mikaela takes a firm grip on Yuu's dick to slowly stroke him to hardness, Yuu notices he doesn't even have to touch his own to become erect. Mikaela's is already lengthening just from touching his. They're about the same size, he notes, but Mikaela's is thicker than his. Yuu watches him pull back, grabbing the lube to slick his fingers, and he braces for penetration. Yuu won't lie, he's been curious, but he's never tried it himself before, too embarrassed. Mikaela has no such qualms, he braces one hand on Yuu's thigh, pushing his legs open and inserts the first finger without hesitation.

Yuu squirms slightly, it's not too bad, just weird. Mikaela pushes in a second finger and begins stretching him, now that's getting a little uncomfortable. When he inserts a third finger, Yuu starts to get a little anxious and it's almost enough to break through his alcohol induced haze. "You okay?"

"Mmm."

Mikaela removes his fingers to lube up his own member, turns him over onto his hands and knees, and then aligns himself with Yuu's entrance. "Just relax," he soothes, massaging the curve of Yuu's ass. "You ready?" Yuu nods and almost loses his balance, letting out a gasp when Mikaela pushes the head in. That's a bit more intense than he was expecting.

"You can't tighten up, Yuu."

"Says who?" He feels Mikaela push in a little farther, spreading him even more, "Okay, okay, give me a sec." Yuu takes a deep breath to relax and nods, he's not even sure how he got into this situation anymore.

Yuu feels Mikaela slowly continuing to push in, stretching him to his virgin limits. "Ngh! Mikaela go slower!"

"Call me Mika and I'm already going at a snail's pace."

"Mika?" He pushes in the rest of the way with a grunt, leaving Yuu out of breath. Now that he's all the way in, Yuu can let himself get accustomed to the unfamiliar sensation of having a dick shoved in his ass, this is not how he expected the party to go at all.

Mika leans over him, kissing his neck and grabbing onto his member and stroking. Yuu pushes back into him, the pleasure doing wonders for taking his mind off how uncomfortably full he feels. He barely notices when Mika starts to pull out, before shoving back in and catching him off guard, then after a few times it seems like Mika's found his pace.

He nudges Yuu's legs farther apart and thrusts faster and faster, gripping his hips in both hands to pull Yuu's body back and forth to meet each one of his thrusts. It's all Yuu can do to keep himself supported and it feels like each time he thrusts, Mika's trying to go deeper and fit as much of himself as he can inside Yuu. The only sounds in the room are the creaking of the bed, Yuu's pants, and Mikaela's grunts as flesh slaps against flesh. With every thrust, not only can he feel how hard he's being used, but Mika's balls slapping his ass each time with how much force he's using.

"Yuu!" Mika gasps out, turning him over on his back and spreading his legs for more access.

He lifts Yuu's hips for a better angle, increasing his pace again and this time Yuu feels him brush over something inside that sends a spark of pleasure through him. "Mika! T-there again!"

Mika adjusts himself so he's hitting that spot every time and now all the force Mika is using brings him nothing but pleasure. Yuu can't stop the string of moans and repeated cries of Mika's name that fall from his lips every time Mika brushes over his sweet spot, he never knew this would feel so amazing.

Yuu feels his balls tightening, then with another nudge to that thoroughly abused spot, Yuu comes in thick spurts on his stomach, clenching down tightly around Mika through the euphoric sensation, he's never ejaculated like that before especially without touching himself, then a second later he feels Mika tense up, emitting a moan, before Yuu groans at the feeling of warmth the seed filling him brings.

He's still slightly out of breath when Mika collapses half on top of him, letting out a shuddering breath. Yuu twitches slightly at the feeling of Mika's dick moving inside his now sensitive body. Mika must catch the movement because he gently slides himself out, letting his slightly wet, now flaccid member rest against Yuu's thigh and Yuu breathes a sigh of relief. He has no doubt he'll be hella sore in the morning after how hard and fast Mikaela went on him, restraint is not something he chose to exercise tonight.

Yuu stirs when he feels Mika trailing gentle kisses all over his face, neck, and shoulders. "...What are you doing?"

"Kissing you, obviously."

"Why?"

"We just had sex and I can't kiss you?"

"Sex? Is that what that was? Because I thought it was just you fucking me as hard as possible."

Mika chuckles lightly, "Yeah, sorry about that. Guess I got a little overexcited."

Yuu gives him a flat look which he responds to with a look of innocence, one that doesn't seem to match his personality at all. "Ugh, whatever." Mika grins at him before snuggling in closer.

~~~~~  
Yuu comes to the next morning wrapped in thick covers with the sun shining in his eyes, aggravating his throbbing head. Where the hell is he? He looks around the unfamiliar room and has no clue whose bed he's in. He's got arms around his waist and every movement sends pain down his lower body. It's coming back to him now, he doesn't remember everything, but he can recall the way Mikaela worked him over last night, relentlessly.

Why the hell did he let someone he'd just met do that? How much alcohol did he have last night? He's not sure, but he knows Mikaela gave him several mixed drinks last night, enough that he wasn't sober enough to think too hard about anything. Mikaela…what a devil hiding behind the face of an angel. It was probably his plan all along, he needs to get out of here and get back home.

Yuu mentally curses him, holding in a gasp as he tries to silently slip out of the bed. He's struggled close to the edge when he feels arms tighten and drag him back into the bed. Yuu looks behind him to see bright cerulean eyes, surrounded by messy blonde hair, awake and peering at him intensely. He looks far too innocent for what's hiding underneath.

"Can you let me go?"

"Why?"

"So I can go home."

"You're going to have sex and leave?"

"Uh…yeah? Isn't that usually how these things work?"

"But…you're my boyfriend now, you can't." Mika gives him sad eyes.

"What?"

"We had sex."

"That doesn't make me your boyfriend."

"I asked and you said yes."

"I don't remember that. In case _you_ don't remember, I was drunk off all the alcohol you gave me and a little occupied last night," he shoots Mika an accusatory look.

"Okay, maybe I could have given you fewer drinks, but you're not with anyone are you?"

"No."

"Then you can give it a try, right? You're probably really sore and better off staying here and relaxing."

"My friends are probably worried about me and my guardian."

"Can't you just tell them where you are and stay here with me for a little while?"

"You're really persistent, aren't you?"

"I like you."

"Fine, just for today."

"Great!" Mika gives him a wide grin, "Call whoever you need and meet us downstairs. It's tradition, we always have breakfast after. Isabel makes it." Mika lets go of him and rolls out of bed, tossing his clothes on and heading out the door.

Yuu falls back on the bed and sighs, what has he gotten himself into. He staggers out of bed and slides down against the wall near his clothes, searching his pants for his phone. He turns on the screen and sees a bunch of missed calls and texts, he must have been exhausted last night. He sends out quick responses to everyone telling them he's fine and he just fell asleep before sliding his clothes on.

He notices the bruising marring his hips as he's pulling his pants on, those drinks must have been some kind of strong for him not to feel himself being gripped like that. Next time he'll think twice before accepting drinks from strangers. Yuu staggers to his feet and makes his way downstairs, gritting his teeth through the pain. Geez, you couldn't pay him to get back in bed with Mikaela after this.

When he reaches the kitchen, he hears all conversation stop as four pairs of eyes turn to him.

"Who is he?" The blue haired boy questions. "I thought you said you cleared the house."

"I did!" The one with purple hair exclaims, "I don't know where he came from. Throw him out!"

"No, no, he's my new boyfriend," Mika interrupts.

Both of the guys give Mika surprised looks, "Well consider me impressed Mika. Never thought you'd get around to finding someone."

"No one asked you Lacus." Mika rushes over to him and guides Yuu into a cushioned seat between him and Lacus. Yuu sighs in relief, the cushion is a blessing and now that he's at the table, he realizes how hungry he actually is.

"A fourth?" A woman who Yuu assumes is Isabel questions, "That _is_ unusual." She pulls out an extra plate and shortly after, they all have plates with bacon, eggs, and waffles topped with strawberries along with glasses of orange juice set in front of them.

"It's to recover our energy since Lacus and Rene party hard at night," Mika comments towards him.

"I don't think _we're_ the only ones who need to recover our energy," Lacus says. He leans closer to Yuu and sniffs, "You smell like sex…and sweat." Lacus wrinkles his nose in distaste.

"I…." Yuu feels himself coloring in embarrassment.

"Take a shower afterwards or a bath since you can barely stand."

"You smell good to me, Yuu-chan." His eyes fly to Mika who's giving him a smile, he's starting in with the nicknames already.

"Shut up Mika. Of course you'd think he smells good, you're the one who made him smell like that which I'm actually surprised about. We've been trying to get you to hook up with someone forever and you fuck some guy you just met yesterday? Where'd he even come from? He doesn't go to our school."

Yuu tunes them out as he dives into his breakfast, barely responding when Mikaela runs fingers through his hair as he defends him from Lacus' remarks. Isabel's a great cook and his food is delicious, especially since he hasn't had anything to eat since the quick meal he and his friends stopped for before the party.

"Yuu-chan's spending the day with us."

Rene raises an eyebrow, "You're that serious about him, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Like I said, make sure he takes a bath. I don't want to smell him all day or want his sweat all over my couches."

"Can you at least try to be nice? Of course he's not going to sit around like that all day."

After he's finished eating, Mika hands him some advil then directs him to a bathroom near the back with a change of clothes and he's grateful there's a bathroom on the first floor because just the thought of going up and down those stairs again makes his muscles ache.

When he's settled in the water, he can finally let his body completely relax after getting used to the slight stinging in his ass from the water. No one's around and he can process everything with a clearer head. Shinoa had pranked him….again, Mika had seemed nice so he stuck with him, but now he's starting to realize Mika's intention was to get him in bed all along. And he played right into his hands by getting drunk enough to say yes. Yuu sighs, Shinoa will never let him live this down, but she'd finally stop calling him cherry boy, so it's not all bad.

He must admit the experience wasn't terrible though, there are much worse ways it could have gone and he got freshly made waffles out of it, so despite being sore, he can't complain too much. Yuu hauls himself out of the tub and changes before padding his way to the front of the house. There are several people still cleaning up the remnants of the party and Isabel directs him to another room back the way he came.

This seems like a private room untouched by the party, Mika's lying on his back on one sectional and those other two are on another, all focused on the big screen. When he approaches Mika, his eyes flick upwards to meet Yuu's and he grins, holding open his arms. Yuu narrows his eyes and sits on the edge of the couch, just because he agreed for today doesn't mean he's going to get all cuddly with a stranger.

"Yuu-chan," Mika pouts, leaning over his back. "You don't wanna be next to me?"

"I think I had enough of you last night."

"You know, you're being cold today, but I didn't hear you complaining when you were crying my name."

Yuu feels himself flush to his ears, "I don't remember that!"

"You do or you wouldn't be blushing." Mika locks his arms around Yuu's neck and drags him down, "Stop resisting and just give in. I've been told I'm really sweet."

Yuu hears a scoff, "Only by people who don't know you. Don't believe him, whatever your name is.

"His name is _Yuuichirou._ "

Lacus waves a dismissive hand, "Doesn't change what I said."

Yuu can feel Mika next to him making faces back at Lacus and he breaks free of Mika's grip, propping himself on his arms to watch the screen. He can see Mika sulking at him out the corner of his eye, but ignores it and a few seconds later Mika turns his attention to the screen also. Yuu quietly chuckles, he can bet Mika is easily worked up, if he actually planned to stay around, that'd be interesting to discover.

A little while later, the feeling of Mika shifting into him as he sleeps grabs his attention. Yuu glances over to see both the other boys fast asleep before looking back down at Mika. He brushes a stray lock of hair from one of those smooth, still slightly round cheeks, noticing how thick and long his eyelashes are. Yuu resists the urge touch his face and run his fingers through Mikaela's hair, no matter how beautiful he is, this isn't something he's exactly eager to continue.

Although, he's so sweet faced and innocent when he's asleep. So different from the Mika who was practically tearing him apart last night. Yuu rests his head on his folded arms and shuts his eyes, perhaps he's more tired than he thought. The last thing he remembers is a soft pressure on his lips before he drifts off.

~~~~~  
Yuu stands near the door waiting for Guren to pick him up, he had to practically beg the man to come get him and lie about what he'd been up to. Mika appears besides him, hair still curly and messy, with a slip of paper in his hand. "Here's my address, come visit me sometime if you want to." He looks a little sad, but Yuu's not sure what Mika expects from him. "I won't hold you to dating me if you don't want to, that wouldn't be right." Internally he's relieved, Mika might just be a little too much for him.

Mika gives him a quick kiss on the cheek when he hears a car pull up, then ushers him out the door with a wave. Yuu returns it before making his way to Guren's car doing his best not to show a single sign of pain, he wants Guren to know about this even less than Shinoa.

"So you got drunk and they left you, huh?"

"Yep, what assholes."

"Is that the story you're sticking with?"

"What do you mean? That's what happened!"

"So, why didn't you call one of them to come get you? Hiding something?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Come on Yuu, if your friends left you, there's no way you'd be this calm about it. You'd demand they wake up and come get you. But, you were begging me to get you, so clearly you didn't want them to know something."

"You're overthinking."

"Am I?"

"Mmhmm."

Guren waits until they're home and Yuu's almost to the front door before calling out to him, "Wait Yuu! I bought a new bookshelf and I need you to help me carry it upstairs." Yuu feels himself go pale, there's no way he can help Guren carry it upstairs without revealing himself. Not to mention the fact that he's already in enough pain as it is. "Unless there's some reason you can't?"

"No, no, it's fine." Yuu approaches the car and grits his teeth helping Guren lift the heavy box. Every agonizing step is murder on him and he internally curses the bookshelf the entire way upstairs.

"Hey, I think I left the directions in the trunk, run back out and get them." Run back out? That's laughable. By the time, he makes it back upstairs, Guren's already setting out the pieces. "Did you get lost? Go grab the screwdriver for me."

"Guren!"

"What Yuu? It's just downstairs. Try to be a little faster this time."

Yuu grabs the screwdriver and returns upstairs, seething the whole way. "Anything else?" He asks sarcastically.

"Nope." Yuu turns and is almost out the room when Guren suddenly strikes out, jabbing him in the side. Yuu twists awkwardly to get away until his soreness hits him again causing him to lose his balance and land ass first on the ground, this time he can't hold in the sound of pain.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You being an asshole."

"Sure it's not your own asshole bothering you?"

"N-no."

"Give it up. I could tell something was up the minute you walked out of that house trying to keep a straight face plus how tense you were in the car? You weren't hiding anything."

"So, you knew the whole time!"

"Yeah, I guessed."

"So, what'd you make me do all that stuff for?!"

"Punishment. You should've just admitted it."

"Who would just admit something like that?!"

Guren shrugs, "Was it consensual?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?"

"I was kind of drunk, so I'm pretty sure that had a lot to do with me saying yes."

Guren shakes his head, "Condom?"

"I don't think so."

"Was he a virgin?"

"I don't know." Yuu thinks back on last night, "maybe not."

He sighs, "You're getting tested tomorrow."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. You got drunk and let a stranger bareback you, of course you're getting tested. Now get out of my sight, stupid kid."

Yuu drags himself up and into his room before collapsing face first on his bed, he's annoyed with Guren, but at the same time can't say he blames him. It was rather dumb on his part, so he may as well continue dealing with the consequences. For all Guren's roughness, he really does keep an eye on him though.

He rolls over and pulls the slip of paper from his pocket. Mikaela Shindou, huh? The experience may have been painful, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant, just maybe too much for his first time. The sensation of having someone else's hand on him _was_ nice. He feels his cock twitch as he remembers the feel of Mika's warm hand wrapped firmly around him. Yuu lets his free hand trail down to grab himself, holding in a sigh as he begins pumping his length. Damn that stupid Mikaela making him want new things, his own hand's never going to be as good again. Yuu buries his face in a pillow to muffle any sounds he makes in case Guren's nearby and spreads his legs a bit wider.

He envisions a leg wrapped around his and a hand gripping his side. Yuu refuses to acknowledge it as Mikaela though, he doesn't even like the guy. He's lost in fantasies of a warm body around him and another hand on top of his guiding him, as he reaches his climax.

It isn't until his breathing is slowed and he's relaxed that he realizes he just came in Mikaela's clothes. Fuck.

* * *

So, if you gave it a chance and made it to the end despite the terrible summary, feel free to leave a comment, I'd love to hear your opinion.


	2. Error

Chapter 2: Error

* * *

Yuu's hand brushes against the forgotten slip of paper as he searches his room for his phone. He glances at the writing, he hasn't forgotten Mikaela, there's no way he could, but he _had_ forgotten the standing invitation to visit. Yuu hadn't planned on it, but there wasn't anything going on today and it wouldn't hurt to see him since he had to return his clothes eventually. If he was lucky, Mika might not even be home, then he could just leave them on the porch.

With his mind made up to get it over with as fast as possible so he could finally put the whole ordeal behind him, he scoops up the clothes, heads out, and twenty minutes later he's parked in an unfamiliar neighborhood. He's a little apprehensive about approaching the house, but his GPS assured him this was the correct address.

Yuu rings the doorbell with the bundle of clothes in his hands, glancing around awkwardly. He didn't actually know the address of the party, but Mika had given him his own clothes there, so part of him assumed it was his house, but this doesn't seem to be anywhere near that neighborhood. He's about to dump Mika's clothes in the porch chair and run when the door opens slightly and he's met with a very short woman with burgundy eyes and loud pink hair.

"May I help you?"

"Uh…" Yuu blinks cluelessly at the unexpected sight. Is this the right house?

The woman glances at the bundle in his arms, "You can't live here." She begins shutting the door.

"Wait! I don't-"

"If you're selling something, I don't want it either."

"Mikaela!" He blurts out, clarifying when she raises an eyebrow. "I'm looking for Mikaela. I wanted to return his clothes."

"Oh, you should have said so instead of staring at me." She opens the door wider, "I'm Krul, come in. I think he's in the backyard."

"Right. Thanks."

Krul leads him down the hallway and into a den where he can see the backyard through the sliding glass doors. She gestures him ahead as she opens the doors and he steps outside, eyes falling on Mikaela who hasn't noticed them yet.

He's reaching for something in the tree, stretching as hard as he can and Yuu finds his eyes wandering to the bare skin peeking out above his sweatpants as Mikaela's shirt rides up. His eyes trace the smooth skin down to the curve of his back and the line of toned stomach he catches flashes of. It's not much skin showing, but the glimpses still remind him of that night. The feeling of their exposed skin pressed together while Mikaela's hands roamed all over his body and it's making him want to return the favor.

Krul clears her throat and he jumps, pushing those thoughts quickly aside. "Mikaela, you have a guest," she calls out.

The blonde male's eyes flick over to her in curiosity before they land on Yuu and he can see the moment the other boy recognizes him when Mikaela's entire face lights up in exuberance and he's beaming right at him, something that does a number on Yuu's stomach. All that angelic enthusiasm directed at him, apparently he left an impact on Mikaela without even trying.

He coughs, "Hey Mika."

Mikaela rushes over, carrying all his excitement with him, "I didn't think you'd come!"

"Yeah, me neither," he mumbles.

"And who is this?" Krul questions.

"This is my friend, Yuuichirou. I met him at one of Lacus' parties."

"Nice to meet you, Yuuichirou."

"You as well."

Mikaela turns to him and smiles, "I have kickboxing, come with me?"

"Uh no, it's fine if you have to leave. I just came by to drop off your clothes."

"You can come with me. It won't last long and we can talk after!"

Those cerulean eyes are looking at him pleadingly and he thinks he may have a _slight_ weakness for them because he finds himself reluctantly saying yes.

So, a chatty fifteen minute car ride and 45 minutes later, he finds himself on a bench appreciating Mikaela's form even more than before. Last time, he was drunk so he wasn't paying too much attention and earlier Krul had interrupted his thoughts. But now, no one was around to bother him and he could gaze unabashedly.

Mika's completely focused on his kickboxing practice, his shirt is soaked through with sweat giving an even better outline of the contours of his body while his hair sticks to his forehead. He finds the intensity while he concentrates hot and unfortunately he feels his attraction growing as he watches Mika's muscles flex with every jab and kick.

He must have been doing this for a while to be at this level. He, himself, runs, but he doesn't have a sport that he's _this_ devoted to. Mika winks at him before finishing with his opponent and taking a break to come over and lean over the ropes, "Wanna give it a try? I'll go easy on you."

Yuu makes a face, "Like I believe that for a second!"

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"I'm good."

"Come on, Yuu-chan. It's boring just watching. I invited you, so I have to take responsibility."

"It's actually interesting to watch."

Mikaela slides between the ropes and grabs hold of Yuu's wrist, dragging him towards the arena, "Just a little, humor me."

"You really don't ever take no for an answer, do you?"

"Not if I can help it. But, if you really don't want to, you can go sit back down."

Yuu sighs, "It's fine. But you _better_ go easy."

"Of course," he replies with an incline of his head.

He hands Yuu a pair of practice gloves and braces himself. "So, what do you want me to do?" He questions, pulling the gloves on.

"Just try to hit me, it's your first time. I'll practice blocking."

"Okay." Yuu throws a punch that he easily deflects…and a second and a third.

He furrows his eyebrows at Mika's smile and swings out again with both arms, this time kicking out a leg as well while he's distracted.

"That's cheating, Yuu-chan!"

"No, it's evening the odds," he grins.

Mika's eyes narrow and he charges at him, tackling him to the ground and straddling him, smacking him in the head with his gloved hands repeatedly before grinning down at his irate expression. "This isn't going easy on me, Mika!"

"It is! I was gentle even though you cheated!"

"Get off."

He watches Mika's smile turn into a smirk. "Beg for it," he responds in a low voice.

Yuu tilts his head and squints at the blonde male above him, this guy...

"No way."

"Are you sure?" Mikaela subtly rocks his hips into Yuu's and his breath hitches as his eyes widen in panic. Is he really doing this now?!

"Mika, get off!"

His smirk widens, "Really, you want me to _get off_?"

"Don't you _dare_ ," Yuu whispers furiously, shoving at him as best he can in the thick gloves, but Mika's thighs are squeezing him in place. "Stand up."

" _Beg_ ," he rocks his hips again and Yuu's almost desperate enough to do just that. He can already feel himself growing warm and he has no doubt if Mika keeps this up, his body's going to respond. This sadist! He knew Mika was bad news, he should've dumped his clothes and ran when he had the chance.

"Mika stop flirting with him, we're here to practice." Rene says returning to stand over them.

He pouts, but reluctantly gets off and Yuu internally cheers as he scrambles away back to his seat as fast possible, shedding the gloves on the way. He'd think he would've learned to keep his guard up around Mikaela by now, but no, he gave in _again._

He's back to subtly ogling Mika amidst keeping a wary eye on him when Lacus sits next to him, nearly ousting him from his seat. "So you're still around, huh?"

"Nah, he just dragged me along when I came to return his clothes."

"He'd enjoy knowing you're checking him out, then again you had sex with him, so obviously you're attracted."

"I'm just sitting here," Yuu protests.

"Don't worry, it'll be our secret."

Yuu rolls his eyes, "Why aren't you up there?"

"I don't kick box. I just came since I was already with Rene, kind of like you."

"Oh."

"Sooo," Lacus leans in closer, "I take it you're going for a second round when you get back to his house."

"What? No! I told you he dragged me along!"

"Uh huh and you just came along without wanting anything out of it?"

Yuu grunts without responding, he's not about to encourage Lacus.

"So how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Mika, duh. He wouldn't give us any details."

"Then why should I?"

"I guess I could just ask one of your friends, I'm sure you told them."

"You don't know them."

"I don't think it'd be hard to find out who your little purple haired party crashing friend is. I wonder what she'd give me for this." Lacus pulls out his phone, flashing a picture of him and Mika wrapped up together asleep on the couch.

Yuu tenses, damn, if Shinoa sees that, there'll be no end to the questions. "It was fast and it hurt."

"It didn't feel good at all?"

"…Maybe a little."

Lacus laughs aloud, "Keep telling yourself that. Rene and I have a bet on how soon it'll happen again, because we know it _will._ If you haven't noticed, Mika doesn't keep his hands to himself around you."

Of course he noticed, but that doesn't stop Yuu from contemplating punching Lacus off the bench, what's the worse he could do? He already admitted he doesn't kick box.

"Looks like they're done," he says, interrupting Yuu's thoughts as the other two boys approach. "Guess you'll get what you're after faster."

"Shut up," he mutters.

"Hey guys. Ready to go Yuu-chan?"

"Yeah, I-"

"Mika, Yuuichirou's been checking you out the whole time. Give him what he wants already."

"I was not!" Yuu shoots Lacus an irritated look getting a cheeky grin he response, he should've seen that coming.

"He can look all he wants." Mika grabs Yuu's hands, sliding them under his shirt to rest on bare skin, "He can touch too."

Yuu yanks his hands away with burning cheeks. Why does it feel like it's two on one here? "Let's _go_ Mika."

"See? Eager."

Yuu steadfastly ignores Lacus' comments as he makes his way to Mika's car, not even bothering to check if the other boy is following him. He spends the car ride swatting Mika's hand away from him and ignoring every attempt at conversation until Mika eventually gives up. The sooner they return, the better.

"I should probably go," Yuu announces, jumping out of the car once they arrive back at Mikaela's house.

"What? But, the whole point of you coming was so we could talk after."

Yuu glares at him, "I don't think talking is what you're after."

"I was just joking around! I wouldn't have really done that in front of everyone!"

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you're too suspicious! Come on," Mika drags him away from the car, "Krul isn't home, you can relax."

"Not helping."

"I only have good intentions!" Yuu follows him upstairs and takes a seat in his desk chair as Mika prepares for a shower, until he's shaken out of the chair. "Come talk to me, Yuu-chan!"

"I think you can take a shower alone." He falls back on the bed and sighs, soon he's going to stop giving into that blue gaze and get the hell out of here. Preferably before Mikaela tries to make another move on him. It'd be so easy to sneak out while he's in the shower...

"I didn't say take one with me, I said talk to me."

"Nooo!"

"Yuu-chan," Mika starts impatiently. "I have to practically force you to do anything."

"Then you should let me go home."

"No way, you'll never come back!"

"..."

"See!"

"You're not hiding what you want."

"I just want to be friends!"

Yuu snorts, "You haven't been very 'friendly' though, have you?"

Mika nudges his legs apart and comes to stand between them, looking down at Yuu, "I think you've been misreading the signs."

"I doubt it, even Lacus told me so," Yuu replies, using his arms to prevent Mika from leaning farther down.

"Don't listen to him," he argues, trying to force Yuu's arms away.

"I don't have to, you're trying to kiss me right now!"

He gives up and steps back, "You're so stubborn! Fine, I'll stop, but seriously come talk to me."

"Only if it'll keep you from clinging to me."

"Yes!" He begins removing his clothes and tossing them towards his hamper.

"Are you going to strip right in front of me?" Yuu questions, turning his head away.

"Duh."

" _Why?!"_

"You've already seen me naked! Why are you acting so shy?" He teases.

"That was different!"

Mika pauses and tilts his head to the side, "You're really cute, Yuu-chan."

He can feel himself coloring, but he won't give Mika the satisfaction of reacting. "If you don't go now, I won't be here when you get out."

"I'm going!"

Once Mika's in the shower, he comes in and takes a seat on the toilet lid to give him the company he so desperately seems to want. He forgot how easy it was to talk to Mika, it's almost like the beginning of the party _before_ he got drunk. It's a much more comfortable conversation when Mika's not trying to get in his pants, he thinks as he listens to Mika chatter on. If he was like this more often, maybe they _could_ actually be friends.

When he hears Mikaela trail off and the shower shut off, he stands to go, but barely gets a step away before Mika rips open the shower curtain, jumps out, and latches onto him, throwing his arms around Yuu's neck.

"Ugh! Mika gross!" Yuu yells, flailing his arms. Everywhere he touches is warm wet skin sliding under his fingers. "Put some clothes on!" He protests, feeling Mika's lower body pressing firmly against him.

"I'm just going to take them off," he responds, squeezing tighter.

"Oh yeah? Well, I won't be here if you do!"

Mika lets go and shoves him out of the bathroom, "There's no winning with you!"

Yuu gives him a dirty look, keeping his eyes firmly on Mika's face, "And there's no listening with you!"

He drifts back over to Mika's bed, grabbing the remote and flipping idly through the channels. He really wasn't joking, anything he says to Mika seems to go right out the other ear if it's not what he wants to hear. He's debating sending an SOS to Guren when Mika comes out, fully clothed now. "I didn't take you to be so shy, Yuu-chan," he teases.

"I'm not! You're just..."

"Right," Mika replies coming to straddle his lap with a grin before bracing his hands on his shoulders and lowering his mouth to Yuu's and this time, for some reason, he lets him.

He feels Mika's mouth moving insistently against his as he pushes him down onto the bed. Despite the way he pulled his hands away earlier from embarrassment, he does enjoy getting his hands under Mika's shirt, roaming over his still warm skin and toned torso eagerly, pulling Mika down against him. The blonde makes a pleased sound and rocks his hips into Yuu's eliciting a gasp.

He groans as Mika eases his legs farther apart and bites down on his neck, soothing it with a lick. Yuu impatiently grabs a fistful of Mika's hair, dragging him over to meet his mouth again in a messy kiss. He starts in surprise when he feels Mika's hands against his lower back and realizes their positions have been reversed and now he's straddling Mika. When the hell did he get on top? He doesn't have much time to think about it when Mika brings their hips firmly together.

They're both already aroused and he moans at the feeling of their clothed members rubbing against each other, wishing his jeans were a little less thick. Mika must feel the same because one of his hands moves to Yuu's zipper and Yuu sighs when he feels the tightness around his crotch ease. Mika smiles into their kiss and Yuu grinds himself down harder now that he's no longer restricted.

He buries his face in Mika's neck, muffling his noises as a wave of pleasure comes over him after each time they press together. He's only vaguely aware of Mika's hand trailing over the curve of his ass into his boxers until a finger pokes gently at his entrance. His heart speeds up and he pulls away from Mika's neck with a gasp of shock, inadvertently pushing his finger farther in. He whimpers quietly at the sensation of Mika stroking the inside of his walls before he pushes himself up and away in a hurry.

This went way too far, he's not ready to be penetrated again. He _didn't_ come here to let Mika fuck him into the bed again, he's not even sure he's in the right mindset to be able to take that again right now. His hands are shaking as he stands and quickly pulls up his jeans, "I-I can't, I'm sorry."

"No Yuu-chan, come back! It's fine, we don't have to go all the way!" Mika exclaims, reaching for him.

Yuu shakes his head rapidly, stepping back, and ignoring the ache between his legs as he raises his zipper, "I-uh gotta go." He barely gives Mika another glance as he leaves the room, not stopping until he's in his car and a few blocks down the street.

He pulls over and taps his fingers on the steering wheel willing his erection to go down. It's not that he dislikes Mikaela even with his extremely forward personality, but it seems like he only wants him for thing and he's not about to become someone's fuck buddy, no matter how attractive they are.

Mikaela doesn't like him, he just thinks he's easy after that first night and with how easily he gave in, he can't really blame him. But, he has more self respect than that, he just has to make sure Mika knows that.

~~~~~  
"Yuu, wake up." Guren prods him incessantly. "We're going to the store."

"Huh?" Yuu yawns, "Why do I have to go?"

"Because you ate all the food, now get your ass up and let's go."

"You suck."

"Get up." Yuu rolls out of bed and pulls on a hoodie as he follows Guren downstairs. Guren gives him a once over, "You're going like that?"

Yuu looks down at his pajama pants and pats his bedhead, "It's just the grocery store and I'm going back to sleep once we get back."

Guren mutters something under his breath and walks out the door. Yuu shrugs in annoyance and follows the older man to the car, it's not like he volunteered himself to come anyway.

Once they reach the store, Guren grabs a cart and starts down the first aisle. "Whoa, how much stuff are you getting? You need an entire cart?"

"Yes Yuu, I'm buying _groceries_ ," Guren responds with a long suffering sigh.

"But, I didn't sign up to be here this long!"

"You like to eat, don't you?!"

"Yeah, but-"

"I didn't drag you out of bed to get a _few items._ Now come on, you're staying and helping me grocery shop. I have a friend coming over tonight, so I don't have time to waste with you."

Yuu huffs and sulks down the aisles after him, occasionally tossing an item in, he's stretching out across the backseat the minute they finish in this store. He's so deep in this thoughts that he almost misses the familiar voice speaking near him.

"Look Mika, it's your friend." Yuu glances over and freezes when his eyes meet Mikaela's.

Mika blinks in surprise and there's awkward silence before he finally says, "Hey Yuu-chan."

"Hey Mikaela."

He can feel himself turning red under the weight of Guren's stare, but he has no idea what to say now. He wasn't expecting to run into Mikaela here, in fact he wasn't even sure he'd ever see him again after he made his escape last time. And for some reason all the confidence Mikaela usually has is completely gone now, he's doing his best to avoid eye contact too.

Guren clears his throat, "And you are?"

"He's my boyfriend," Yuu blurts out before Mikaela even gets a chance to answer.

The silence that follows is both awkward and tense, worse because he knows Guren and Krul can sense the anxiety and nerves radiating off of him as all three pairs of eyes stare at him. Why'd he say that? Even Mikaela looks confused now.

"Boyfriend? That's not what you told me, Mika." Krul questions.

"Um, t-that's, I, um, didn't know, wasn't sure, I-I didn't wanna assume," he finally manages to mumble out.

Now Mika's face is red too and the silence is thick and neither of them can look at each other. How embarrassing to run into the guy you had sex with, while shopping with your _parents_. Even if they don't know, the tension in the air is making everything weird and part of him hopes someone will say something, _anything_.

"This is painful."

"I agree," Krul says with an incline of her head. "Come find us when you've both calmed down."

Yuu watches Krul and Guren walk away then turns to see Mika watching him, but quickly glance away when they make eye contact. "So..um..boyfriend?" He questions as his cheeks darken.

"Yeah…I guess."

"Uh okay. I didn't-"

"Yeah, me neither."

"But-"

"Do we have to talk about this?"

"I'm sorry about last time. I shouldn't have tried to take it that far."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not," Mika shakes his head, "You ran away, so obviously you didn't want to."

"..."

"Yuu-chan?" He questions softly.

He breathes out quietly, "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing?" Yuu gives him a flat stare. "I mean I do like you…"

"Okay...?"

"I guess I want you to like me back?"

"I don't want to have sex with you again."

Mikaela winces, "Okay."

"Then _maybe_ we can start over." Mika nods eagerly. "I'm Yuu.

"I'm Mika….and I think you're cute, especially with your bedhead."

"Mika!"

"What?! I'm not allowed to say that?!"

"Just...I'll see you later, I gotta go find Guren."

"Okay bye Yuu-chan."

Yuu waves and hastily heads around the corner on the lookout for Guren. When he finally catches up to him, the older male smirks down at him, "Why were you acting like a blushing virgin? I know you're not."

"I wasn't! I just didn't expect to run into him here."

"Is that what that painfully awkward silence was, surprise?"

"Maybe."

"Is that the guy you had sex with or are you _really_ trying to get rid of that cherry boy label?"

"G-Guren!" He splutters out, "You're as bad as Shinoa!"

"Which one?"

"It was him."

"Ah, now it all makes sense. Although, I didn't take you to have an interest in blondes," he muses.

"Well maybe I got it from _you_."

"Hah! I don't sleep with strangers, Yuu."

"Can we leave, please?"

"Nope, not done grocery shopping. You'll have to suck it up a little longer." Yuu groans, now more than ever he wishes he was still in bed.


	3. Resolution

Chapter 3: Resolution

* * *

Yuu's eyes flick between the tv screen and the living room entrance as he debates whether he can finish this battle before answering the doorbell. He would answer, but who knows who it is and stopping right in the middle of a battle always throws his pace off. He hits the start button on his controller and starts playing again, whoever it is can wait. It rings again and he fights on with renewed vigor, just a little longer…

"Get the damn door!"

"It didn't ring, that's just my game!" He yells back.

"Idiot, I know the sound of my own doorbell!"

Yuu presses his tongue against his teeth in concentration as the doorbell chimes again and he wishes whoever it is would take a hint and go _home._ "Okay! One second."

"Door _now_!"

He pauses the game in irritation, he only had a few more minutes until he defeated that boss, but Guren would throttle him if the doorbell kept ringing like that while he was making lunch because Yuu wouldn't answer it. Yuu yanks open the door and takes a quick step back.

"Hey Yuu-chan!"

"Oh god."

Mika pouts, "Don't act like that, you said we could be friends!"

"Yeah I know…"

"...Can I come in?"

"Actually I'm a little busy right now," he mutters, slowly trying to shut the door.

"Don't you even want to know why I'm here?"

"I really am busy Mikaela. I'll talk to you later." He looks away before he has to see any kind of emotion in those blue eyes, swinging the door shut until a hand grabs it and yanks it back open.

"Oh. It's the 'boyfriend.' Are you two fighting?"

"No, I'm here to take Yuu-chan on a date," Mikaela answers quietly, looking away from the older male.

"Oh. Well? Are you going, Yuu?"

"I was kind of…"

"You've been on that game all morning, get some fresh air."

"I'm really not feeling well."

Guren's eyes gaze at him suspiciously, "You seemed fine two minutes ago."

"Yeah, but I-"

"It's fine. If Yuu-chan doesn't feel well, he should rest." Yuu feels guilt well up inside him at the lack of inflection in Mikaela's tone. He still hasn't looked back at him, but he already knows what he'll see, blue eyes filled with hurt.

Guren frowns at them both, "If you're fighting, you should work it out."

"We're not."

"I'm just gonna go. Feel better Yuu-chan," he says in a falsely happy tone.

Yuu breathes a sigh of relief as Mika turns away, until he looks up and sees Guren glaring down at him. His widens his eyes in a question and Guren jerks his head towards Mikaela. Yuu rapidly shakes his head no and his guardian takes a menacing step towards him. Yuu backs up quickly and calls out to the blonde's retreating figure, "Wait up Mikaela. I'll go, just...let me get my wallet."

He turns back around, "Don't worry about it."

"Nah, it's fine. You came all the way here, just a second." Yuu heads back inside, cursing quietly the whole way to his room. Stupid Guren pressuring him into going. What part of friends meant dates anyway? He sincerely hopes they're going to a public place because any place private is bound to end in disaster unless Mikaela's learned some self control. Hmm, which come to think of it might have actually happened, he did take no for an answer after all.

Yuu climbs into the car, fiddling with the seatbelt the whole time while he tries not to look at Mikaela, anxious of what he might find on the other boy's face. "So...uh...where are we going?" He questions, breaking the awkward silence.

There's a pause before Mikaela finally responds, "You can go back home if you want."

"I told you it's fine."

"Why do I have a feeling that wasn't your choice?"

"Because you're too suspicious," he jokes, attempting to lighten the air. It doesn't work. He changes the subject, "How'd you get my address?"

"Lacus got it from Shinoa." Yuu starts to panic internally, it's only a matter of time before Shinoa turns up to pester him about this. "Don't worry, he asked for the addresses of everyone that came with her."

"Oh," he sighs in relief.

"Yeah, so you don't have to tell her about me."

"Mikaela, I didn't mean it that way."

"Yes you did, but it doesn't matter. We're here now."

This is going really badly, he thinks, stepping out of the car. It must've been completely obvious he wasn't thrilled about coming and now Mikaela's lost his usual bubbly cheer. He has to admit, he prefers that old Mikaela to this quiet, despondent one. He sends up a quick prayer to the universe that the whole date won't be like this. "Where are we?"

"It's a new brick oven pizza place, I thought you'd like to try it…"

"Yeah sounds good," Yuu pulls a reluctant Mika through the door by his arm before he pulls free.

"You get a seat and I'll order."

Yuu sighs, but agrees. If he's going to be forced to be here, he wants to at least attempt to make this pleasant, Mikaela doesn't seem to see a point in trying though. Maybe it was the complete lie about being sick that did it. He drums his fingers on the table and gazes over at Mikaela near the counter. It looks like he's already paid, but his arms are propped up on the counter while he chats with the worker.

He glances around at the lack of customers to disturb them and frowns when he sees Mikaela smile at the guy and it's returned in kind. Of course it is, Mikaela's fucking beautiful, who wouldn't return his smile. Yuu recognizes that look of interest the guy's giving him especially when he leans closer to wrap a finger around one of Mikaela's blonde curls and he doesn't protest at all. Does he have no professionalism? Yuu fumes before marching over, swatting the guy's hand away, and using his body to separate Mikaela from the counter.

"Don't touch my boyfriend."

"Stop calling me that, I'm not your boyfriend."

Yuu gapes for a second, "Well, you're still here with _me_ , so don't flirt with him." He shoots the cashier a dirty look as he pushes Mikaela to their table.

"What's wrong with you?"

" _Me_? You've been weird since we got in the car."

"You didn't make it a secret that you didn't want to come. I can't force you to want to be here."

"But I came."

"And stop calling me your boyfriend when it suits you, if you don't mean it all the time, don't say it."

"Fine, I didn't mean to do it anyway."

"So it shouldn't matter if I wanted to talk to him."

"That wasn't _talking_ , that was flirting!"

"So?!"

"He looks weird."

"Well, at least he wanted to talk to me," he mutters bitterly.

"Mika, I-"

"Here's your food," the cashier announces, setting down both drinks and pizza without dropping his glare directed at Yuu. Yuu glares back, close to giving him the finger if Mikaela hadn't interrupted to say thanks.

"I just wanted to spend time with you," he says quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for."

They finish the rest of their meal in silence and the pizza does turn out to be surprisingly good, they finish the whole thing. "It was really good, thanks Mika."

"I'm glad you liked it. I'll take you home now."

Yuu has the niggling feeling Mika intended for them to be together longer than just this and he catches Mikaela's wrist on the way to the car, "You don't have to take me back yet, if you don't want to."

"It's not about what I want."

" _I_ want to stay with you longer." Mikaela raises a skeptical eyebrow at him. "I do!"

He's about to insist they stay together when he finds himself on the receiving end of a pepperoni pizza flavored kiss. Of course he's being kissed, Yuu sighs in resignation, placing his hands on Mika's waist, the other boy can't keep his mouth or his hands to himself to save his life. He breaks the kiss to hug Yuu instead. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Where else did you want to go?"

"There's a kite festival…" he begins hesitantly.

"And you wanna go?" Mikaela nods. "Then let's go," he swings open the car door and hops in, gesturing for Mikaela to hurry up.

He wavers for a second before sliding in on the driver's side and starts the car. "You sure?"

"Drive before I change my mind."

The silence this time is less awkward, but still there and even the music doesn't completely keep away the tension in the car. Parking is terrible, it takes them forever to find a spot, then when they get out they're swallowed in the crush of people and he's forced to awkwardly grab onto Mikaela's arm to keep them from getting separated.

They find a grassy spot with a good view and spread out the blanket Mikaela brought and settle down to watch the kites launch. "Why'd you want to come here?"

"So I could spend more time with you and we could actually talk."

Yuu stretches out on his back on the blanket, "Talk then."

Mikaela makes a face at him and slides his hand over to lay his palm flat against Yuu's stomach, "Easier said than done."

"Tell me about kickboxing." Mikaela lights up and Yuu can tell he said the right thing. He goes on to tell how he started kickboxing and how many years he's been practicing. Yuu nods and lets his eyes shut, content to listen to Mikaela talk until he feels fingers carding through his hair.

"Yuu-chan, you're not even listening to me."

"Mmm...I am." It's a nice day, he can't be faulted for falling asleep in the sun. He cracks open his eyes to see Mikaela smiling down at him. "What?"

"Nothing."

He sits up and stretches, "Want some ice cream?"

"We just ate."

"Ice cream isn't _food,_ Mikaela."

"I guess."

"Be right back." Yuu hops up and heads in the direction of the food, musing on which kind to get. He forgot to ask and he doesn't know what Mikaela likes. He ponders the list of choices before getting two bowls with two scoops each, every scoop a different flavor. If Mikaela doesn't like his, they can just swap bowls.

This day isn't actually going too bad, overly touchy pizza cashier aside. He can tell that despite how much of an ass he was to Mikaela earlier, the other boy still really likes him. Then again, if his feelings could be changed so easily, he wouldn't have shown up at his house after the grocery store. He's not good at hiding what he feels, even though he seems to be trying for Yuu's sake. It's kind of…endearing and he has to wonder of all people why Mikaela likes him.

Yuu makes his way back to Mikaela and holds up the bowls, "We've got matcha and chocolate or vanilla and mango."

"Vanilla and mango." He hands over the bowl and drops down next to him, close enough that their knees brush. They watch the increasingly extravagant kites fly as they eat and the silence is finally comfortable. Yuu leans over and steals a spoonful of the mango he'd been wanting to try, he's not that fond of the matcha flavor. "Hey! You have your own!"

"But, I don't have _mango._ "

"Because you gave it to _me_." Mikaela frowns, "Well, I don't have chocolate," he says, aiming for Yuu's bowl.

Yuu turns to the side and shields his bowl from the intruding spoon, "Sorry, only my boyfriend can share my ice cream." Mikaela's mouth drops open and Yuu grins. "I know you really wanna share with that pizza guy, I'm sure he'd _love_ to share ice cream with you too, probably mouth to mouth."

"No! I..that wasn't! I didn't mean.."

Yuu nods at him knowingly, "Flirting does typically mean you're interested. I'll find another way home if you want to go find him."

He watches Mikaela become increasingly flustered, cheeks turning pink. "I wasn't flirting! Well, a little, but no! I don't wanna share ice cream with him! That was just...Yuu-chan!"

Yuu laughs, seems like he was right, Mikaela does get riled up easily. "It's okay Mika, I was just joking," he consoles.

"You have a terrible sense of humor," he pouts slightly.

He looks over at Mikaela's sulky expression and without thinking, leans over to kiss his slightly pouty pink mouth. He pulls back quickly and he's sure Mikaela's surprised expression mirrors his own. Where did that come from? Yuu clears his throat awkwardly and glances back up at Mikaela to see him beaming now, cerulean eyes shining. His eyes flick away for a second until he thinks, well it can't go too far considering where they are, so Yuu leans back over and kisses him again.

This time it's gentle and warm, lacking any of the sexual energy of last time. Mikaela brings a hand up to cup his face and hold him near. Yuu doesn't protest, sliding his body a bit closer to be more comfortable, he can practically feel the happiness radiating off the other boy and he has the fleeting thought that he's so easy to please. Mikaela pulls back, smiling at him, and taking his hand with a questioning look. Yuu nods and Mikaela's smile widens as he interlocks their fingers and kisses the back of Yuu's hand. He also doesn't resist when Mikaela pulls him over to sit between his legs and rests his head on his shoulder. As Mikaela places soft kisses along his neck, Yuu thinks things would have been much better had they gotten to know each other this way first.

~~~~~  
After that day, he's less reluctant to spend time with Mikaela and while he wouldn't quite call it _dating_ , they do spend a lot of time together, just never in a bedroom. Although, there are some days he thinks he wouldn't mind it, Mikaela's very careful not to try anything with him and they proceed into friendship quickly, with the occasional kiss thrown in, but never anything farther than that. They get along well when Mikaela's not trying to climb on top of him. Which is why he's surprised when Shinoa brings up the idea of going to another party at Lacus' house, Mika hadn't mentioned he was having another one and they just talked yesterday.

"Are you _sure_ it's at the same house, Shinoa?"

"Yes, Yuu! I'm actually invited this time, he texted me."

"Why would he invite _you_? You were a party crasher."

She shrugs, "Maybe I made the party better, I don't know. I'm not even sure how he got my number. But, he said I was free to come and bring my posse with me."

"We are not your posse."

"Hey, I'm just telling you what he said. Don't shoot the messenger. You coming or not?"

"I'm not sure…" It's pretty odd that Mika didn't tell him about it or even invite him, they talk about almost everything, meaning there must be a reason he left it out. Yuu feels his stomach drop when he realizes what the reason could be. He made it clear he didn't want to have sex with Mika again, so what if he's planning to find someone else more willing this time. It'd make it awkward if he was there, so Mika just didn't tell him. He's not sure he could stand being in the same house while Mika seduces someone else into bed, it already hurts to think about.

Shinoa rolls her eyes, "This again? Yuu, we don't go to many and this one was actually fun, right guys?"

"I did like it," Yoichi answers. "They had real food, that hardly ever happens. It's usually cheap beer."

Kimizuki nods in agreement, "I'm down."

"Mitsuba?"

"If everyone else is, me too."

"I'm not!"

Mitsuba raises an eyebrow, "So, you're going to spend Saturday night home alone sulking?"

"It's better than sitting alone at a party sulking," he mutters.

"What happened to that guy I introduced you to last time?"

"The one with the giant _dildo?!"_

"Yeah him."

"You knew?!"

"Of course, I have to investigate each candidate before presenting them to one of my close friends."

"And he passed?"

"I thought you could use a little excitement."

"It didn't work out."

"Your loss." She turns, "Everyone meet back here at 8!"

"I'm not going!"

" _Everyone_ or we'll drag you screaming from your house."

Yuu frowns on the way to his car and the whole way home. There's no way he's going to put himself through that kind of misery for hours. If Mikaela wants to find someone else without telling him, fine, but he's not going to watch it or be okay with it, especially if Mikaela can't even be bothered to tell him. Then again, he doesn't really owe him anything, he did put the blonde in the friend zone, even if the boundaries were a little shaky. He drops on his bed with a grunt and pulls the covers over his head, he'll just sleep the entire night away.

At least that _was_ the plan until sometime that evening the covers are yanked away from him and he looks up to see his friends standing over him. Yuu glances at the clock, it's not morning yet. "What are you guys doing here?"

""I said eight o'clock," Shinoa answers.

"And I said I wasn't going," responds, reaching for his covers that she moves out of reach.

"You're pathetic."

"And I'm happy that way, now give me my blankets and go have fun."

"No." Shinoa nods at him and Kimizuki and Mitsuba each grab a leg.

"What are you guys doing?! Let me go!" He yells, clinging onto his mattress for dear life.

"I told you we'd drag you from your house screaming."

Yuu kicks at Kimizuki, trying to dislodge his grip and Shinoa grabs his wrists, yanking him from the bed to the floor. He twists and turns in their grips, trying to wiggle free and even calls out to Yoichi for help.

"Ah, sorry Yuu. I think we're out numbered here."

"Noooo!"

Guren storms into the room, "Will you _shut up_?!"

"Sorry," Shinoa murmurs. "We just wanted Yuu to come to the party with us."

"Party?"

"Yeah, the same place from last time. Yuu said you picked him up, we won't leave him this time."

"Oh _that_ place." A shit eating grin splits Guren's face and Yuu feels his stomach drop, "The party where he-"

"OKAY! I'll go with you guys, just...wait downstairs!" Shinoa gives him a suspicious stare as they all trail downstairs. "Guren!"

"How was I supposed to know you didn't tell them about your 'boyfriend'?"

"I didn't even want to tell _you._ "

"Make him wrap it up this time."

"Gah! Get outta here, that's not going to happen!"

"Protection or sex?"

"Neither!"

"Uh huh."

Yuu grabs his wallet and runs downstairs, having that conversation with Guren once was enough for him. He squeezes into the backseat with Yoichi and Mitsuba as Shinoa commands Kimizuki to drive.

When they arrive, there's already quite a few people. Unsurprising since thanks to him, it's after nine when they get there. Yuu bows his head and hurries inside, intent on making it to the kitchen and hiding out the rest of the night. He shuffles through the selection, before remembering liquor wasn't readily available last time, Mika had it. Yuu huffs in annoyance, about to settle for a beer when a cup is shoved in his hand. He glances up to see Rene standing next to him and he takes a swallow, grinning at him in appreciation.

Now to find a good hiding spot to avoid Mikaela, perhaps that den from last time, it was pretty comfortable. Heading out into the hallway, Yuu feels his stomach squeeze when he spots Mikaela chatting with a dark haired guy near the living room, it seems like he was right about his intentions after all. He quickly turns away, putting his head down and hurrying towards the back of the house.

"Yuu-chan!"

Yuu jumps when he feels someone grab his wrist and he turns to face Mikaela. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Mikaela questions, sliding his hand down to interlock their fingers.

"I came with my friends, no thanks to you," he answers sourly.

"It wasn't like that!"

"Uh huh," he attempts to yank his hand away, but the blonde holds firm.

"I didn't think you'd want to come."

"You'd know if you had bothered to ask."

"Did you want to come?"

"No…"

" _See."_

"Who's your friend, Yuu?" Shinoa questions with a curious look in Mikaela's direction.

"Mikaela."

"Oh? He doesn't go to our school, does he?"

"No, I met him last time we were here."

Her eyebrows furrow, "You never mentioned him."

Yuu shrugs and tries to shake his hand loose, but only succeeds in drawing Shinoa's attention to their intertwined fingers. She opens her mouth to comment when Lacus pops up, throwing an arm around Mikaela's shoulders. "Look who made it. Nice to see you came _back_ , Yuu," he says with a meaningful look in his direction.

Shinoa looks back and forth between them, "You know each other?"

"Oh yeah, Yuu's hung out with us before. He's really the only reason I invited you guys because I knew Mika here wouldn't invite him."

"Lacus…"

"What? You didn't."

"He didn't _want_ to come."

"Well, he's here now. Come on Yuu, let's get something to eat." He feels Mikaela reluctantly let go of his hand as Lacus drags him away. "What's up? Mika said you two had been getting along."

"We were until he didn't invite me so he could hook up with someone else."

Lacus blinks startled crimson eyes at him, "That's what you think is going on?"

"Yes?"

"He wouldn't do that."

"He already did."

"Okay okay that was a one time thing. What I meant was he wouldn't try to get with someone else right now, he still likes you."

"Maybe, but I told I didn't want to have sex with him again, so why wouldn't he find someone else?"

"Because he's not the type and you should know that by now."

"The type to what?"

"To go after someone else when he already has feelings for someone. Why haven't you flat out told him there's no chance for you two, so he can move on?"

"I did!"

"You still kiss him."

"Well, that's...different."

"Nah, you can't friend zone someone then kiss them and get upset at the thought of them dating someone else."

"I'm not."

"Then go home and let him talk to someone else, he won't with you around."

"You said he wasn't the type!"

"I might encourage him."

"Lacus!"

"You have no claim on him." He shoves a tray of appetizers into Yuu's arms and points him back down the hall, "Put those in the back room and _don't_ give them out."

By the time he makes it out of the kitchen, everyone has scattered and he's alone in the room. Rather than bother looking for them, he plops down in a beanbag near the table, takes another swallow of his drink, and starts stuffing his mouth with deep fried cheese tots, Yoichi was right, they _do_ have good food here. He idly wonders if Isabel will be making more waffles in the tomorrow and how suspicious it would be if he hung around until morning.

A hand reaches for the tray in front of him and he looks up to see Mika eating a pot sticker before sitting next to him. "So, this is where Lacus sent you off to."

"Lacus said not to let people eat those."

"I'm an exception."

"Exception, my ass."

Mikaela looks over at him curiously, "What's up with you? Are you really that upset I didn't tell you about the party?"

"..."

" _Yuu-chan,_ I won't know if you don't tell me."

"...I thought you didn't tell me so you could have sex with someone else," he finally answers.

"Oh Yuu-chan, I wouldn't do that," he comforts, reaching up a hand to trace the outline of his cheek.

"So, you'd tell me if you were interested in someone else?"

"I…"

" _Mikaela_."

"I would tell you if I started dating someone else." He looks back at Yuu and opens his arms, "But I'm not, so don't worry about it."

Yuu wavers between moving towards Mikaela or staying where he is. Lacus said he needed to stop kissing him, but he doesn't want to. In fact, he wants to keep the other boy all to himself. Mikaela's arms drop and the decision is taken away from him as their friends enter the room.

"Yuu, I told you not to let anyone have my food!"

"He said he was the exception."

Lacus scoffs, "For you, maybe."

"Why don't we know about your _close_ friendship with Mikaela?" Shinoa questions with a glint in her eyes.

"You never asked."

"I didn't know there was anything to ask about." Yuu shrugs, they're not getting all the messy details from him.

The purple haired boy drops a stack of games on the table, "Bonding time!"

"Are you really intending to play board games at your own party?" Kimizuki questions with a small frown.

"They're not _board_ games and if you don't like it, you can get out of my house!"

Yuu snickers as Kimizuki goes silent, he can't be an ass to the stranger whose house he's in and whose food he's eating. As they're setting up, Yuu feels a hand tug him down below the table. He adjusts on his bean bag until he's level with Mikaela and immediately feels lips capture his. He quickly breaks away and glances up, but the table is blocking them from view of his friends. Mikaela gives him a mischievous look before pulling him back over and Yuu eagerly lets him, selfishly thinking if Mika's kissing him then he won't have time to kiss anyone else.

"You two know we can hear you, right?" He hears Shinoa question in surprise, but he ignores her, letting out a possessive noise and burying his fingers in Mika's hair, tugging angrily. Mikaela makes a confused sound and tries to lean back, but Yuu won't let him, keeping a firm grip on him and deepening the kiss. He leans forward across the space between their bean bags, forcing Mika to lean back and grab onto him as they hit the floor.

Mika breaks away with a gasp, "Yuu-chan..what..?"

Yuu doesn't let him finish the sentence, turning the other boy's head back to meet his, and bringing one of Mika's hands to his waist. He pushes his body eagerly into Mika's, sliding himself against him, and grinding his growing erection into Mika's thigh. "And we can see you too now," Shinoa adds. But, Yuu doesn't care anymore, let them see and let everyone else at the party see. Mika's his and nobody else can have him, he should never have left even a chance for someone else to be with him.

Maybe it's the alcohol talking or some part he was keeping repressed, but after that day at the kite festival, he should've been with Mika. They stayed as friends while his feelings kept growing and he ignored any sexual tension between them, convincing himself it was better this way, but now being faced with Mikaela moving on, he refuses to let him. He's basically dry humping Mikaela in front of all his friends, and tomorrow he'll definitely regret it, but now he just wants to keep the blonde's attention on himself only.

Mikaela may be kissing him back, but his hand hasn't strayed from where it was placed on Yuu's waist and he can't ignore the feeling of frustration that's welling up inside him, Mika's not touching him the way he wants, _where_ he wants. He's actually keeping to his word and if Yuu wants to move this along, he'll have to take the first step. He pulls away, breaking the kiss, "Mika...I want…"

He gives Yuu a confused look, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Mika tilts his head, lips curling up in a smile, "I thought you never wanted to do that again."

"Shut up, I do."

"Yeah, I guess it _is_ pretty obvious what you want right now," he laughs lightly, pulling Yuu up by the hand, and leading him upstairs, ignoring Shinoa's whistle and Lacus proclamation of 'You owe me twenty bucks!' Yuu takes a seat on the bed and raises his cup to his lips for liquid courage, but Mikaela takes it away and sets it on the desk, "No alcohol, I don't want you drunk this time."

"I may need it for this," Yuu jokes.

"No, it won't be like last time. I promise." Mika kisses him softly and sweetly, leaning Yuu down onto the bed.

Clothes come off as Mika peppers his skin and mouth with kisses. Yuu groans lightly, arms wrapping around Mika's neck to pull him closer. Mikaela's mouth slides to his neck and he kisses lightly, he's being much more gentle this time and Yuu loves the affection he can feel in each of the other boy's touches.

"Mika?" He questions when the kisses to his neck stop.

"You know what comes after this, right?"

Yuu nods, "Yeah I know."

"Mmm," Mika resumes his kissing, sucking a possessive mark into Yuu's neck. "No takebacks now."

"I won't."

"If you try, I won't let you go anyway."

He laughs quietly, "I promise I'm yours."

He nods in satisfaction, trailing kisses down Yuu's abdomen and his breath hitches in anticipation. Mikaela doesn't disappoint, taking hold of Yuu's erection and lowering his mouth to surround it. Yuu gasps in pleasure, wriggling his hips and trying his hardest not to thrust his hips forward as his hands fist in the sheets. "Ah! Mika! That feels….mmm!"

Mikaela makes a pleased noise in his throat, using his tongue to trace along the underside of Yuu's shaft, and Yuu panics. He didn't want to come this fast, but the sensations are new and overwhelming and he knows he won't last long. "M-Mika?"

"Mmm?"

"Slow...down. I'm about to…"

Blue eyes flick upwards to stare into his own and his breath stutters at the sight of Mika's mouth sliding up and down his cock, he feels his arousal grow and with a particularly long and hard suck from Mika, he comes. Eyes squeezing shut as his back arches up and Mikaela takes him in deeper.

Green eyes open to see Mika smiling down at him while his fingers trace circles on his inner thighs. "Okay?"

"Yeah," he murmurs breathlessly.

"Good." The blonde reaches past him for the small bottle and squeezes a liberal amount onto his fingers. Mika grins down at him as he pushes a finger into Yuu's entrance, "I hope you stay this relaxed this time."

He flushes in remembrance of how much he tensed up last time, "I will! I was just nervous last time," he responds, forcing his body to stay lax as a second finger enters him. Preparation goes much easier this time, mostly because it's his second time, he knows what to expect, and Mika's no longer a stranger to him.

Yuu pulls Mika in for a kiss and he takes advantage of the distraction to nudge Yuu's thighs open a little wider and push himself in. His fingers migrate up to slowly massage Yuu's sides. Yuu tries his hardest, but he still can't keep himself from tensing up some as Mikaela pushes farther inside. The other boy smiles against his mouth and murmurs assurances that he can do whatever makes him feel better.

"Stop smiling at me."

"You want me to frown at you?"

"No, you're just...too nice to me."

"I think you're reciprocating just fine right now."

"Mika!"

"What? You are." He places a kiss on Yuu's forehead and pulls out before thrusting back in, keeping the pace slow and steady until Yuu's fully adjusted. Yuu moans with approval as Mika moves inside him, he can appreciate the fact that Mika's taking his time now rather than going as hard and fast as he went last time.

Yuu wraps his legs around the other boy's waist, urging him to go faster now that he's adjusted and Mika willingly obeys, changing angles each time until he finds the one that makes Yuu cry out in pleasure. His hand slides between them to pump Yuu back to hardness as he continues to push against Yuu's sweet spot. As he gets closer to completion, Yuu has the quick thought that he didn't make Mika wrap it up like Guren said, but then Mika's thumbing the slit of his cock and his thoughts scatter again as he groans and forces his hips up.

The sweat and heat between them is making everything warm and heady along with the smell of their scents mingling together is driving his senses into overdrive and at that moment he wants nothing more than to stay wrapped up in Mika like this forever, their damp skin sliding together as he hugs Mika close. Yuu cries out shamelessly as Mika's hand strokes him to orgasm and he comes in the tight space between their bodies, feeling Mika bury his face against his neck as his body shudders above him, filling Yuu with his semen.

They're quiet for a few minutes until Mika moves and Yuu tightens his arms around him in response, "Don't go."

"I'm not, just.." He unwraps Yuu's legs from his waist and slowly pulls out before flopping onto his side and pulling Yuu close to him. "Staying like that was getting uncomfortable."

Yuu winces as he feels Mika's semen slowly leaking out of him, but he ignores it in favor of wrapping his arms around the other boy and snuggling closer. "I'm sorry about everything."

"I thought we decided to start over?"

"Yeah…"

"I think you'll have a lot of marks on your neck," Mikaela states casually.

Yuu smiles into his chest, "I don't think anyone's going to be surprised."

"Probably not. Wanna clean up and go back downstairs?"

"Nah, let's just stay here till morning."

He squeaks and squirms awkwardly when Mika pushes a finger deep into his entrance and more fluid dribbles out. "Sure you don't want to clean up?"

"M-maybe a little. But, then we have to come back to the bed!"

Mikaela untangles them and leans down to kiss him, "Of course."


End file.
